


(fanart) It's not about who I am...

by Crazybutsound



Series: I am not this body. I am in this body, and this is part of my incarnation and I honor it, but that isn't who I am. [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Photography, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I made this piece for <a href="http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/">Bandom Reverse Big Bang</a> (a piece inspired by <a href="http://www.asofterworld.com/"><i>A Softer World</i></a>), I wanted to try and illustrate how I feel about appearances and what makes us feel pretty. Which is why I used a picture of one of my favorite headbands, a headband I bought to go to my very first My Chem concert in November 2010, then proceeded to wear a lot everywhere after that, despite all the odd looks I got because of it (I am apparently "too old" for big bright pink bows). :-) Thanks to all the friends I showed this to prior to submitting it, and to all those who didn't laugh at me for my bright pink bow. :-D And most importantly, THANK YOU for the fantastic story, <a href="http://x-dark-siren-x.livejournal.com/">x_dark_siren_x</a>. I couldn't be happier with the fic this little thing inspired. It's perfect and managed to say everything I was hoping to convey, and more. ♥ I am so grateful to <a href="http://x-dark-siren-x.livejournal.com/">x_dark_siren_x</a> for picking this and writing this awesome story! Now go read and let her know how awesome you think it is. :-D</p>
    </blockquote>





	(fanart) It's not about who I am...

**Author's Note:**

> When I made this piece for [Bandom Reverse Big Bang](http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/) (a piece inspired by [_A Softer World_](http://www.asofterworld.com/)), I wanted to try and illustrate how I feel about appearances and what makes us feel pretty. Which is why I used a picture of one of my favorite headbands, a headband I bought to go to my very first My Chem concert in November 2010, then proceeded to wear a lot everywhere after that, despite all the odd looks I got because of it (I am apparently "too old" for big bright pink bows). :-) Thanks to all the friends I showed this to prior to submitting it, and to all those who didn't laugh at me for my bright pink bow. :-D And most importantly, THANK YOU for the fantastic story, [x_dark_siren_x](http://x-dark-siren-x.livejournal.com/). I couldn't be happier with the fic this little thing inspired. It's perfect and managed to say everything I was hoping to convey, and more. ♥ I am so grateful to [x_dark_siren_x](http://x-dark-siren-x.livejournal.com/) for picking this and writing this awesome story! Now go read and let her know how awesome you think it is. :-D

**Title:** [It's Not A Fashion Statement (in the best damn dress I own)](http://ashers-kiss.livejournal.com/6369.html)  
 **Author:** [x_dark_siren_x](http://x-dark-siren-x.livejournal.com/) **Bands (and/or pairings):** My Chem, Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 10,181 words  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sex, mentions of homophobia, swearing, mentions of violence, self-image issues. If I missed anything major, please let me know! :)  
 **Summary:** Frank wasn’t going to go out. Frank had plans, okay. Plans that did not involve a pretty - so f**king pretty - girl in a skirt, but shit happens.  



End file.
